


TACS - A K/S Calendar

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: A series of black and white Kirk/Spock illustrations fromTACS' any-year calendarwhich was first published in 1984. The illustrations were posted across Side By Side issues #14, #15 and #16. The complete calendar was not posted in Side By Side.Picture rating varies, but some are definitely NSFW.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Kudos: 30
Collections: Side By Side Issue 14, Side By Side Issue 15, Side By Side Issue 16





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of a naked Kirk and Spock on a bearskin rug, posted in Side By Side #14.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of Mirror Universe Kirk and Spock on Valentine's Day, posted in Side By Side #15.


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of a long-haired Spock embracing Kirk, posted in Side By Side #15.


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of Spock serenading Kirk in the shower, posted in Side By Side #15.


	5. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of Mirror Spock giving Mirror Kirk a May Day Crown, posted in Side By Side #16.


	6. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of Kirk and Spock embracing, posted in Side By Side #16.


	7. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of discreetly naked Kirk and Spock making fireworks! Posted in Side By Side #16.


	8. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of Mirror Kirk and Spock celebrating Thanksgiving with a turkey wishbone! Posted in Side By Side #14.


	9. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white drawing of Kirk and Spock sleeping while Kirk dreams of Christmas treats, posted in Side By Side #14.


End file.
